Hot Yakuzas vs Kunoichi Chicz
by musicrazedchild
Summary: the guys break up with the girls cus of their new hot band. the girls start their own band in revenge and leave konoha. 5 years later they come back and become one of the hottest bands. all characters belong to Kishimoto, Masashi
1. Ch1:Break Up,Kunoichi Chicz,Off to Suna

Hot Yakuzas vs Kunoichi Chicz

Summary: the boys break up with the girls cus they started a new hot band called the Hot Yakuzas and think they don't need'em anymore and get new girls. The girls leave konoha and start their own band in revenge. Pairings: sasuhina narutema nejiten shikaino maybe more. Might be continuous.

Boys are 14

Girls are 13 ½

They're all in the 8th grade

* * *

THE BOYS P.O.V.

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji meet at the skate park after their dates with Temari, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. They all looked at each other annoyed. Then all of a sudden.

"Their totally ruining our image!" whined the blonde.

"Shut up dobe you're so fucking annoying!" complained the cocky chicken- butt haired Uchiha.

"You know Sasuke the moron surprisingly does have a point for once." the Hyuuga genius and the lazy pineapple hair Nara pointed out.

"Thank yo... wait what….. HEY!" retorted Naruto.

"Good point narutard." Shikamaru complimented

"We'll break up with them at the library after school." planned Neji

"That should save them some privacy." snorted Naruto and Sasuke.

THE NEXT DAY IN THE LIBRARY AFTER SCHOOL

**Sasuke and Hinata (sorry hina chan):**

"Y-you wanted to s-see m-me Sasuke-kun?" asked the shy Hyuuga happily.

"Yeah, we're breaking up." Sasuke calmly replied.

He walked away from the petite girl who was now on her knees heartbroken with a tear falling down her face.

**Naruto and Temari and Shikamaru and Ino (at least they were together when it happened):**

Ino and Temari were waiting for their boyfriends (sadly not for long) until they spotted them walking towards them.

When they approached the girls they abruptly said in unison, "WE'RE BREAKING UP WITH YOU!"

Luckily no one at the library to hear them.

Ino started crying and asked softly, "Why?" Temari started crying too but didn't say anything.

"You're just ruining our bands image and ours." explained Naruto obviously annoyed.

Shikamaru just walked away. Eventually Naruto went to catch up with him. Both Temari and Ino were hugging each other sobbing and trying to calm the other which they were failing at.

**Neji and Tenten (she was alone just like hina chan sorry ten chan):**

Neji was waiting for Tenten impatiently. He really wanted to break up with her (what a cold bastard I made him).

"Where the hell is she dammit?" screamed Neji in his head. He finally spotted her heading towards him hurriedly.

"Sorry had to talk to the teacher after class." spoke Tenten out breath.

"Doesn't matter, we're over Tenten." Neji told Tenten calmly and walked away from her without another just like the Uchiha. Tenten fell to the ground watching Neji walk away from her as she hugged her knees telling herself not to cry. She couldn't keep the tears in any longer and started the break out weeping.

She asked herself, "What did I do wrong?" and kept on crying.

Later on all the girls went to the park where they all usually hang out after school. They all met each other looking gloomy and heartbroken written on their faces. They all sat down and stared at each other.

They all were dead silent for a few seconds until they all blurted out, "HE BROKE UP WITH ME!"

They all stared at each other surprised except for Temari and Ino.

Ino started, "They all broke up with us because….." Ino broke out crying not finishing her sentence.

"Naruto said that we were ruining they're image." Temari said sadly finishing Ino's sentence.

"WHAT IMAGE! THEY WOULDN'T EVEN HAVE A DAMN IMAGE IF IT WASN'T FOR US!WE WERE THE ONES WHO TOLD THEM THEY SHOULD START A BAND!" screamed a fuming Tenten.

"We even helped them write their songs!" joined in Hinata but not as loud as Tenten.

"Wow Hina you didn't stutter and by the way we wrote most of their songs." added Temari.

"You guys are so right." said Ino who started to calm down.

"I have a great idea for revenge you guys" perked up Ino.

"WHAT!" Temari, Tenten, and Hinata yelled in unity. (and yes hina chan did yell with them)

"Let start our own band!" squealed the now excited blonde.

"That's a good idea and great revenge." praised Tenten.

"Temari and I can pay for the instruments, clothes and the other stuff." offered Hinata

"How about we all sing so there aren't any fights but Hinata is the lead singer." suggested Temari.

"B-b-b-but!" stuttered Hinata.

"Come on Hinata your so damn good. PLEEEEASE!" begged Ino.

"Hmph! Fine, but only cus you begged." sighed Hinata defeated.

"Once again Hina what happened to the stuttering. Your acting kinda like Sasuke." said Temari surprisingly.

"You would too if were his girlfriend." Hinata replied gloomily.

"Sorry Hina didn't mean to bring him up again." Temari apologized.

"Its okay Tema. By the way we should have Ten play on the drums cus she already knows how to." recommended Hinata.

Tenten then spoke, "Okay I'll play the drums and Ino should play the keyboard and Tema should play the guitar.

"And I'll just have sing. Wait, what are we gonna call our band?" said Hinata.

"Don't know really." Ino realized.

"Didn't really think about that." said Tenten starting to think.

"I'm with Ten and Ino." Temari said quickly.

"How about Kunoichi Chicz?" mentioned Hinata.(kinda crappy couldn't think of anything)

Temari, Tenten, and Ino all jumped at poor Hinata and glomped her blaring, "THAT'S A GREAT NAME FOR THE BAND!" (this is why I have normal friends)

"You guys…. c-cant… gasp…breath… let…. gasp … go… NOW!" gasped Hinata trying to breath so she wouldn't die. (I mean come on it would suck to die at 13 ½ )

They finally let go.

"Finally…" she said then suddenly roared at them, "YOU GUYS COULD'VE KILLED ME!"

The girls shrunk back then quietly apologized, "Sorry hina chan."

"Awww! I forgive you!" she smiled.

The other girls sweat dropped and all thought, "She must be PMSing."

"Anyways lets go pack up inform Tsunade tomorrow that were not going to be in Konoha for while because of the 'incident'. (translation: incident- their break ups)" brought up Ino a little sad and happy.

"Okay." answered the other girls kinda grave but still happy.

THE NEXT DAY AT TSUNADE'S OFFICE

"Are sure you girls want to do this?" Tsunade asked the girls worriedly.

"Yes Tsunade, and thank you for taking care us you've always been like a mother to us." Replied the girls.

"You guys can come back to Konoha whenever you want I just can't believe those bastards did that to you. Forget them, anyways where are you guys gonna go?" Tsunade questioned once again.

"We are gonna go to Suna and live my brothers and his band." answered Temari. And were also gonna go to apply at Suna High there and then come back here and go to UK (University of Konoha).

"I won't be able to see until then. Bye girls I'll miss you guys a lot." Tsunade said a little teary.

The girls each gave their mother (or should I say Tsunade) a peck on her cheek and left her office and had Hinata's driver drive them to Suna.

Tsunade saw them drive off from her window and a small tear rolled down her face as she silently whispered, "Until then."

* * *

Hinata, Temari, Tenten & Ino: that was soooooo mean Azu chan

Azu chan: I'm sorry. Don't blame me blame the story

Temari: But you're the one who's writing it

Hinata: She got you there

Azu chan: dammit! It turns out better

Ino: When

Azu chan: eventually…

Tenten: that's too long though

Azu chan: deal with it

Hinata: OOOOOOOOO you got her mad

Azu chan, Hinata, Temari, Tenten & Ino: By the way PLEASE REVIEW

Temari: don't review if your gonna say something mean

Ino: yeah cus poor Azu chan is gonna be sad then

Tenten: send good reviews

Hinata: so Azu chan will be happy

Azu chan: Wat they said


	2. Ch2:GAY!,New Girls,Dreams of the Past

Hot Yakuzas vs Kunoichi Chicz

Chap 2

Enjoy!

_Recap:_

_The girls each gave their mother (or should I say Tsunade) a peck on her cheek and left her office and had Hinata's driver drive them to Suna._

_Tsunade saw them drive off from her window and a small tear rolled down her face as she silently whispered, "Until then."_

* * *

4 YEARS AFTER THE GIRLS LEFT KONOHA

Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru were hanging out on the bleachers sharing their ideas for a new song waiting for Naruto to come. The finally noticed the dobe franticly run towards them.

When he reached them he yelled "Dammit we need to get ourselves girlfriends!"

"Are you ever quiet Naruto baka?" Sasuke screamed at the hyperactive blonde.

"Why?" questioned Neji.

"Pfft, women are troublesome." scoffed Shikamaru who annoyed at Naruto for waking him up.

"Well, if you guys read magazines you would know why." replied Naruto holding out a magazine.

Neji quickly grabbed the magazine and scanned it. The next thing you knew he was wide eyed and shocked gaping at what he just read. Seeing this Sasuke and Shikamaru grabbed the magazine from Neji's hands and scanned it too. Both Sasuke and Shikamaru were in a current state of shock just like Neji.

Moments later they all roared, "WHAT THE HELL!" (I bet you guys really want to know what the magazine said about them)

"That's why I said we need to get girlfriends." proposed Naruto.

"I can't believe they think were gay! I'm so not gay!" denied Shikamaru and Neji.

"What in hell made them think we are gay?" Sasuke protested.

Naruto started grumbling, "Maybe because we hadn't had girlfriends for FOUR YEARS!" then ended screaming at them.

"Okay we get it Naruto." Sasuke replied completely annoyed.

"We'll find ourselves a girl at the senior prom tomorrow." advised the smart, but always lazy Nara.

"Great idea!" complimented Neji. "Everyone got the plan."

Everyone nodded and left to their destination all thinking about how to score a girl.

THE NEXT DAY AT THE PROM IN KONOHA HIGH'S GYM

"Up next are the HOT YAKUZAS!" announced the announcer.

The guys thought of a perfect plan to get themselves with a girl.

Anonymous by Bobby Valentino

Sasuke:

For a minute it was looking like

I'd end up one of those guys

Spending my whole life

Looking for a special lady to save me

Maybe I'll never be satisfied

Had a couple bad lucks and a couple dimes

Now that I'm looking for you

Why are you so hard to find?

A girl walked on stage and started to dance with Sasuke. Sasuke started smirking.

Naruto:

I thought I took one step

I took two back

I'm not even close this time

And that's a fact

All I know is that we'd be the perfect match

So where you at love?

I just gotta find you, yeah.

Another girl walked on stage and Naruto grinned when she started dancing with him.

Neji:

I wanna know, I wanna know

Your name, Your name, Your name

Why you gotta be anonymous?

I gotta know, I gotta know

Your name, Your name, Your name

Why you gotta be anonymous?

Baby I want you so much

Wanna hold, wanna feel your touch

Come fast girl I'm in a rush

Why you gotta be anonymous?

I wanna know, I gotta know

Your name, Your name, Your name

Why you gotta be anonymous?

Sasuke & Naruto: What's your name?

Both girls: Anonymous

Sasuke & Naruto: Where you at?

Both girls: Anonymous

Sasuke & Naruto:

When I think about you I get a rush

I wanna meet my [2x

Neji:

Only see you when I close my eyes

We on borrowed time

When I delayed the sunlight

Everything I tried to tell you I failed to

Maybe I'll tell you another time

How you keeping me so pre-occupied

Got a strong hold on me

Pay me no never mind

Neji smirked playfully watching the girl dancing with him.

Shikamaru:

I thought I took one step

I took two back

I'm not even close this time

And thats a fact

All I know is that we'd be the perfect match

So where you at love?

I just gotta find you, babe.

Shikamaru simpered at the girl who started dancing with him.

Naruto:

I wanna know, I wanna know

Your name, Your name, Your name

Why you gotta be anonymous?

I gotta know, I gotta know

Your name, Your name, Your name

Why you gotta be anonymous?

Baby I want you so much

Wanna hold, wanna feel your touch

Come fast girl I'm in a rush

Why you gotta be anonymous?

I wanna know, I gotta know

Your name, Your name, Your name

Why you gotta be anonymous?

Neji & Shikamaru: What's your name?

Both girls: Anonymous

Neji & Shikamaru: Where you at?

Both girls: Anonymous

Neji & Shikamaru:

When I think about you I get a rush

I wanna meet my [2x

Naruto:

Is ya name MaryAnne,

Or KathyLee?

Wanna hold my hand?

Come get with me.

Which dime wanna ride?

Everything on me

Girl you aint gotta lie

Tell me what's it gon be

I gotta know, I gotta know [x7

Bobby V Bobby V Timothy Timothy

Tell them bring in the hook baby

Sasuke:

I wanna know, I wanna know

Your name, Your name, Your name

Why you gotta be anonymous?

I gotta know, I gotta know

Your name, Your name, Your name

Why you gotta be anonymous?

Baby I want you so much

Wanna hold, wanna feel your touch

Come fast girl I'm in a rush

Why you gotta be anonymous?

I wanna know, I gotta know

Your name, Your name, Your name

Why you gotta be anonymous?

All guys: What's your name?

All girls: Anonymous

All guys: Where you at?

All girls: Anonymous

All guys:

When I think about you I get a rush

I wanna meet my [2x

After the song the guys went their separate ways with their _**new**_ girls

**Sasuke**

"Soooooo, what did you think of the song?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"It was totally awesome cus I know it was meant for me!" the girl squealed. (first time)

"Cool." Sasuke said kinda annoyed. "So you wanna hook up, uhhhh?"

"I WOULD LUV TOO, oh and it's _Karin_." the girl squealed once again then started getting closer to Sasuke seductively. (slut #1)

"Call you later." He said quickly and left hurriedly.

**Naruto**

"What's your name?" Naruto asked composedly.

"_Sakura_." She said seductively as she batted her eyelashes. (slut #2)

"Awesome." Naruto replied awkwardly thinking she sucked at it.

"So you wanna be my girl?" asked Naruto.

"I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK, YES!" Sakura shrilled.

"Cool." Naruto said kinda irritated. "Did you like the song?"

"It was totally awesome cus I know it was meant for me!" the girl squealed. (second time)

"Uhhh, I'll call you later." Naruto said as fast as he could and left as soon as possible.

Neji & Shikamaru

The guys asked, "You guys wanna be our…"

"GIRLFRIENDS! TOTALLY! SURE!" interrupted the girls.

The guys asked, "Was the song g…."

"It was totally awesome cus I know it was meant for me!" both the girls squealed as they interrupted the guys once again. (the third time dammit I gotta stop using this line)

"So what are your names girls?" Shikamaru and Neji asked happy that they weren't interrupted.

Shikamaru's girl answered, "_Maki_." while batting her eyelashes walking toward Shikamaru seductively. (slut #3)

"_Rin_." Neji's girl whispered in his ear as her hand traveled from his neck to his chest seductively. (slut #4 crap I'm made them all sluts oops o well the guys problem now)

"We gotta go now we'll call you girls later!" the guys said rapidly and left speedily.

LATER ON THE GUYS MEET AT THEIR PLACE

They all walked in looking annoyed.

"Did everyone get their girl?" Shikamaru asked.

They all nodded.

They all said, "She annoying but hot."

Sasuke spoke up, "I thought at least one of us were gonna get a girl who was sane.

"Well unlucky us." sighed Neji.

"Well guys I'm gonna crash for the night. Night." Naruto yawned sleepily.

All the guys said night and crashed for the night. They were all dreaming of the girls they left 4 years ago, but couldn't remember them.

* * *

Temari: CHEATERS!

Tenten: LIARS!

Azu chan: Well technically they aren't cheating and lying since they broke up with you girls.

Temari: SHUT UP!

Tenten: AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT!

Azu chan: I'm sorry sobbing sorr…. WAHHHHHHHHHH!

Ino: look at what you guys did now

Hinata: stern look apologize to her NOW!

Tenten & Temari: had the shit scared out of them sorry Azu chan

Azu chan: It's okay. By the way you girls are coming back to Konoha in the next chap

Girls: YAHHHHHHHH!

All: Please review!


	3. Ch3:We're Back,Park,First Song,Pissed

Hot Yakuzas vs Kunoichi Chicz

Chap 3

Hope you like it!

_Recap:_

_"Well unlucky us." sighed Neji._

_"Well guys I'm gonna crash for the night. Night." Naruto yawned sleepily._

_All the guys said night and crashed for the night. They were all dreaming of the girls they left 4 years ago, but couldn't remember them._

* * *

THERE ARE BACK!

Four young women stand outside the gates of Konoha smiling and screaming, "WE'RE BACK!" (and yes Hina chan did scream with them)

All the girls started racing for Tsunade's office pushing each other to be the first one to see her. Finally they all make it to Tsunade's office and tackled her to the ground shouting, "WE'RE BACK MOM!"

Tsunade started laughing as they all got up from the ground and then hugged all of them saying how much she missed them.

"You girls look so much more beautiful!" squealed the older blonde.

"Are you guys ready to apply to UK for college?" said Tsunade remembering what they said 5 years ago. (For all those people who don't remember it short for University of Konoha)

"Yes, yes, we know we know." Temari and Tenten replied.

"We're gonna take a trip to memory lane" Hinata put in.

"We'll see you around later." added Tenten

"Bye girls see ya soon." Tsunade said as she waved to girls. Then a sad look fell on her face as she whispered to herself, "I hope they'll be okay when they meet their ex-boyfriends with new girlfriends.

OUTSIDE TSUNADE'S OFFICE

"You guys wanna sing one of our songs at the park." suggested Hinata.

"Great idea we can starting getting some fans." commended Ino.

"And our music is gonna be something new to their ears since we haven't been here for awhile." added Tenten.

"Well come on we have to set up our stage and change." Temari brought in.

AT THE PARK (which is right next to UK)

The college students including Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and there girls saw a band getting ready to sing at the park and headed over there. The girls smirked when they say the college student getting closer. Their smirks immediately fell right when the saw their ex-boyfriends each with a girl hugging his arm. The guys' jaws dropped when they saw the girls not because they recognized them, but because they saw how much they changed. To their eyes they were smokin' hot. They had a nice rack size especially Hinata and nice body with perfect curves.

"Hey there people the Kunoichi Chicz are gonna be singin' Closure. Enjoy!" announced Ino.

"This better be good!" a random dude shouted

"No one's better than the Hot Yakuzas!" screamed a Hot Yakuzas fangirl.

Hinata smirked, "You'll see." This caught the guys' attention. (kick ass girls)

Closure by Aly and Aj

Hinata & Temari:

Yesterday I spotted you hanging out with someone new

Come on dude I cant believe who

Did it hurt? Oh yes it hurt

But not as much as I thought it would

Guess it's time for me to move on

Hinata and Temari looked at Sasuke and Naruto as they sang this

All:

I'm getting closer

Closer to closure

Every day's closer

Closer to closure

Hinata & Ino:  
I finally took your pictures down

And all that other stuff

I found hidden somewhere in my closet

Tenten sang this while looking Neji

I used to wear your shirt to bed

But now it's in the trash instead

I don't wanna be reminded

No No

Ino looked at Shikamaru then looked away when she sang this part of the song

All:  
I'm getting closer

Closer to closure

Every day's closer

Closer to closure

Hinata & Tenten:  
I saw you the day

It took my breath away

But then you opened your mouth

Without thinking

And then I called you

It was over

It makes me feel good about leaving

The girls smiled at this line in the song as they looked at them. The guys felt hurt seeing this.

All:  
I'm getting closer

Closer to closure

Everyday's closer

Closer to closure

The audience applauded and roared things like 'you rock' 'marry me' 'you're so awesome' and stuff like that.

The guys once again had their attention caught to a college student saying, "Looks like the Hot Yakuzas got competition."(yes they do)

The guys' blood started boiling and they clenched their fists when they heard some other group guys saying, "They're so fucking hot! We should ask them out."(awwww some guys are a little jealous)

The Karin, Sakura, Maki, and Rin noticed this and asked the guys, "What wrong?" the guys said nothing walking away angrily with their girlfriends following them. Hinata and the other started smirking in the sight of them leaving.

The girls packed up their stuff at the park after the crowd deceased and headed toward UK to get there room and enroll.

THE NEXT DAY AT UK

Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten entered their classroom ( I have know clue watt they do in college ok so cut me some slack) and saw people they didn't want to see Shikamaru, Sasuke. Naruto and Neji. They ignored them and sat down near the back. Four guys walked up to them and…

* * *

Hinata: Yeah! We're in Konoha!

Ino: We totally smoked the guys.

Tenten: I know, they were so jealous

Temari: and we got to meet mama Tsunade

Azu chan: You should thank me since I'm _**The **_author

Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Temari: Azu chan *they ask sweetly*

Azu chan: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!

Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Temari: can you tell…

Azu chan: NO! I'm not gonna tell you the names of the guys who walked up to you in the end of the chap

Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari: PLEASE

Azu chan: NO! hurry my dad is comin'

All: Please send good reviews!

Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Temari: We don't want an emo author

Azu chan: Heeeeeeeeeeeey! Wait you girls might have a point! Nevermind! Just send good reviews.


	4. Ch4:Azumi,Party,FIGHT!,Pissed Hinata

Hot Yakuzas vs Kunoichi Chicz

Chap 4

Enjoy the Story!

_Recap:_

_THE NEXT DAY AT UK_

_Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten entered their classroom ( I have know clue watt they do in college ok so cut me some slack) and saw people they didn't want to see Shikamaru, Sasuke. Naruto and Neji. They ignored them and sat down near the back. Four guys walked up to them and…_

* * *

….. "Hey there beautiful." One of the guys spoke to Hinata in a husky voice.

"Shouldn't people exchange names first when they introduce themselves?" Hinata responded sweetly.

"Sorry about that, I'm Yuuri." the guy replied feeling kinda stupid. (wat a loser I can flirt way better than that)

After hearing his name Hinata turned her back to the guy and started talking to Temari, Tenten, and Ino like the guy was never there. Everybody started staring at them with wide shock.

"Um, excuse me." said Yuuri looking very shocked and confused.

Hinata turned around with a smirk saying, "Well Yuuri just because you told me your name doesn't mean I have to tell you mine."(He so got dissed and pwned) and with that she left with Tenten, Ino, and Temari following her leaving behind a very confused Yuuri and a smirking Uchiha.

"Wow Hina I never knew you had it in you." Temari spoke up surprised.

"What's that supposed to mean!" shot back Hinata.

"I guess our little Hina grew up." sighed Tenten.

"I miss the shy Hina, but this Hina is cool too." smiled Ino.

A girl walked out of the classroom and ran up to them saying, "Wow nobody ever done that to Yuuri and his crew!"

"Well more people should!" scoffed Hinata.

"By the way what's your name?" asked a curious Ino.

"Azumi and you guys." she questioned. The girls introduced themselves and then they all started talking until Azumi remembered something.

"I just remembered there's a party tonight you guys wanna go." remembered Azumi.

"Hell yeah!" the other girls screamed.

AT THE PARTY

"Hey guys lets sing a song this party is kinda crashing." smiled Temari.

"Good idea Tema." complimented Tenten as the four girls walked to the dance floor. (There at the college gym. Let's pretend it has a dance floor and it's huge.) There girls caught some attention while heading toward the dance floor.

The Hot Yakuza's attention were caught by a guy shouting, "The Kunoichi Chicz are gonna sing." which also caught Yuuri's, Ikuze's, Ichirin's, and Daisuki's attention.

After the crowd hushed Hinata and Ino screamed, "We're bringin' this party back alive!"

Pressure by Paramore

Hinata:

Tell me where our time went

And if it was time well spent

Just don't let me fall asleep

Feeling empty again

Sasuke felt like this was directed to him and it hurt him to know that.

Ino:

Cause I fear I might break

And I fear I can't take it

Some night I'll lie awake

Feeling empty

Shikamaru felt guilty looking at Ino singing that.

All:

I can feel the pressure

It's getting closer now

We're better off without you

I can feel the pressure

It's getting closer now

We're better off without you

Hinata:  
Now that I'm losing hope

And there's nothing else to show

For all of the days that were spent

Carrying away from hope

Tenten:

Some things I'll never know

And I had to let them go

I'm sitting all alone

Feeling empty

Tenten glared at Neji which made him feel miserable

All:

I can feel the pressure

It's getting closer now

We're better off without you

I can feel the pressure

It's getting closer now

We're better off without you

Hinata:

Without you

Hinata & Temari:

Somethings I'll never know

And I had to let them go

Some things I'll never know

And I had to let them go

But I'm sitting all alone

Feeling empty

The girls glared at Naruto and Sasuke which made them flinch.

All:

I can feel the pressure

it's getting closer now

We're better off without you

All:

Feel the pressure

It's getting closer now

You're better off without me

The crowd roared and loved their performance except for the boys. They were so pissed at the girls for having this effect on them and went to the dance floor and Sasuke and Shikamaru immediately spoke, "The Hot Yakuzas and our girls are gonna out sing the little Kunoichi girls!"

Candy Shop by 50 Cent

Naruto:

Yeah...

Uh huh

So seductive

Sasuke:

I'll take you to the candy shop

I'll let you lick the lollypop

Go 'head girl, don't you stop

Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

Karin:  
I'll take you to the candy shop

Boy one taste of what I got

I'll have you spending all you got

Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

Sasuke & Naruto:  
You can have it your way, how do you want it

You gon' back that thing up or should i push up on it

Temperature rising, okay lets go to the next level

Dance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettle

I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple

If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho

In the hotel or in the back of the rental

On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into

Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor

Have your friends teasin you 'bout how sprung I gotcha

Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem

Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low rider

I'm a seasons vet when it come to this shit

After you work up a sweat you can play with the stick

I'm tryin to explain baby the best way I can

I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands (ha ha)

Shikamaru:  
I'll take you to the candy shop

I'll let you lick the lollypop

Go 'head girl, don't you stop

Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

Maki:  
I'll take you to the candy shop

Boy one taste of what I got

I'll have you spending all you got

Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

Guys: Girl what we do

Girls: (what we do)

Guys: And where we do

Girls: (and where we do)

Guys: The things we do

Girls: (things we do)

Guys: Are just between me and you

Girls: (oh yeah)

Shikamaru & Neji:

Give it to me baby, nice and slow

Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo

You ain't never heard a sound like this before

Cause I ain't never put it down like this

Soon as I come through the door she get to pullin on my zipper

It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker

Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs

Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone

I touch the right spot at the right time

Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind

So seductive, you should see the way she wind

Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind

As Long as she ain't stoppin, homie I aint stoppin

Drippin wet with sweat man its on and popping

All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle its on

And we gon' sip til every bubble in every bottle is gone

Naruto:  
I'll take you to the candy shop

I'll let you lick the lollypop

Go 'head girl, don't you stop

Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

Sakura:  
I'll take you to the candy shop

Boy one taste of what I got

I'll have you spending all you got

Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

Neji:  
I'll take you to the candy shop

I'll let you lick the lollypop

Go 'head girl, don't you stop

Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

Rin:  
I'll take you to the candy shop

Boy one taste of what I got

I'll have you spending all you got

Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

There was once again a roar of applause from the crowd. The guys smirked at the girls. The guys' girlfriends noticed this and started to get jealous. Karin was the bravest out of them and walked up to Hinata.

She started complaining, "Ever since you showed up my Sasuke kins been paying more attention to you than me."

Hinata obviously bored replied, "So, not my problem he's into me."

The crowd started repeatedly saying 'fight' while they fought.

Sasuke was surprised but quickly hid it by retorting back saying, "I already got a girl you're just competition and probably a fangirl.

"Correction, I'm your competition and your ex-girlfriend and you don't need me in your life you already got yourself a whore. I would never be your fangirl saying 'Sasuke I love you!' and 'Sasuke marry me!' or 'Sasuke have sex with me!'. You got yourself a girlfriend to say that." Hinata snapped back even though it kinda hurt her and Sasuke. (there she goes again pwning people go Hinata!)

"I'm not a whore you hoe!" Karin screamed back.

"Sorry I couldn't understand you I don't speak slut." Hinata calmly replied back with fake politeness which shut people up. (I used that line with a highschooler last week in a fight so much fun)

Then people starting started whispering stuff like 'damn she's good' or 'she got guts'.

"Shut up! Doesn't that bitch of a mom you have teach you anything!" yelled Karin. Sasuke knew she was gonna regret that. Immediately Hinata slammed her against a wall holding her throat.

She spoke in a dangerously low voice threatening "What did you say about my mom?"

Sasuke grabbed Hinata and calmed her down which didn't work because she broke down crying.

Sasuke turned to Karin and told her, "It's over."

Karin shot back, "You don't want me but want that ugly slu….." she instantly shut up seeing Sasuke's darkened face.

Seconds passed by and Sasuke told her in a loud but quiet deep creepy voice, "Get out!"(is that possible 'loud but quiet' hmmmmmm)

The frightened girl scurried away without delay.

Sasuke took the sobbing Hinata outside while Hinata's group and Sasuke's group calmed down everybody and everyone started to party once again.

OUTSIDE

"Hina chan." Sasuke spoke soothingly while Hinata was drenching his shirt with her crying.

She straight away stood up and backed away from him quietly telling him, "You have no right to be calling me that."

He ignored that and quickly embraced her apologizing, "I'm sorry what Karin said about your mother." which brought Hinata back to sobbing. "And I'm sorry what I did to you 5 years ago."

"So you still remembered." Hinata said sadly. "I tried to forget."

"How about we start all over?" suggested the Uchiha.

This got angered Hinata so much she slapped him with surprised Hinata. She retorted angrily, "You expect me to come back to came back you after what you did to me! You think it'll be all better because you're single now! Well you're wrong, I'm not gonna let my guard down so easily. I'm not the same girl from 5 years ago!" she ended with tears and ran away.

"Damn I hurt her! This is gonna be harder than I thought." said a frustrated the Uchiha then thought over what he said. "Wow now I'm acting like an arrogant bastard." (there you have it dudes and dudets _**the**_ Uchiha Sasuke admitted he was an arrogant bastard. This should be put on the first page of a newspaper or on tv!)

* * *

Hinata: Azu chan never knew I could say such a colorful language.

Ino: you means like (&#&!$(^)&&*^&$&#!

Azu chan: Okay we get it Ino!

Temari: Hina can totally kick butt!

Tenten: GO HINA CHAN!

Azu chan: So you guys like this chap.

Temari: it was good

Ino: but what took you so long

Azu chan: traffic

Hinata: no really

Azu chan: I was at parties, doin a lot of homework, found out I'm moving, and LIVING MY LIFE

Tenten: oooooooooohhh!

All: Please send nice reviews

Azu chan: _**ATTENTION PLEASE**_

by the way I might not be able to make more chaps for weeks and maybe months since I'm moving cus there is only gonna be 1 laptop in the new house so yeah.

Hinata, Temari, Ino, Tenten: SHE"S TELLING THE TRUTH!


	5. Ch5:Nasty,Curious Azumi,Past Revealed

Hot Yakuzas vs Kunoichi Chicz

chap 5 (finally)

Azu chan: Azu-chan is back

Girls: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG ITS BEEN OVER A FEW MONTHS!

Azu chan: SORRY! It turns out i wasn't moving but then when i was gonna write a new chapter in da story me laptop crashed or sumthin then i begged me dad 4 a new one. I got one in like April then my mom didn't like my grades because i had 2 A's and da rest were B's so she made me do extra credit and took away my ne laptop. Then when May came i had STAR TESTING so mom didn't let me get my laptop until Friday May 9, 2008. so yea that's the story.

Tenten & Ino:...

Hinata & Temari: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN that's a lot to say!

Azu chan: I know! Now on with da story!

ALL: HOPE YOU ENJOY!

_Recap:_

_This got angered Hinata so much she slapped him with surprised Hinata. She retorted angrily, "You expect me to come back to came back you after what you did to me! You think it'll be all better because you're single now! Well you're wrong, I'm not gonna let my guard down so easily. I'm not the same girl from 5 years ago!" she ended with tears and ran away._

_"Damn I hurt her! This is gonna be harder than I thought." said a frustrated the Uchiha then thought over what he said. "Wow now I'm acting like an arrogant bastard." (there you have it dudes and dudets **the** Uchiha Sasuke admitted he was an arrogant bastard. This should be put on the first page of a newspaper or on tv!)_

_

* * *

_

THE DAY AFTER THE PARTY IN THE CLASSROOM

Hinata, Temari, Tenten, and Ino were talking to Azumi their new friend who is now part of dressing up the girls for any performances. As for the guys, there were looked kinda relaxed because they all broke up with their girlfriends. Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto decided that they wanted to break up with their girlfriends since Sasuke broke up with his. They were all trying to devise a plan to get their ex girlfriends back. but they couldn't think of anything. All of a sudden you could hear disgusting sounds coming outside the classroom in the hallways. Hinata, Temari, Sasuke, and Naruto decided to check it out. What they saw was so disturbing that their faces turned pale. The guy who was flirting with Hinata before and his gang were 'making out' with the Hot Yakuza's ex girlfriends! (LOL TOO DISGUSTING EVEN WHEN U IMAGINE IT!)

"Whoa! What the hell, I think I'm gonna be sick!" interrupted Hinata and Sasuke.

"Us too!" laughed Temari and Naruto.

Neji, Ino, Azumi, Shikamaru, and Tenten started to here laughing and got curious, so they decided to check out what was so funny.

The sight they saw cracked them up as well and they were all saying "What the fuck!"

Yuuri and Karin, Ikuze and Sakura, Ichirin and Mai, and Daisuki and Rin all stopped making out and turned their heads to them and spoke to them in a somewhat challenging way saying," Jealous?"

The girls said, "Jealous?" and started to laugh hysterically, "Oh ya totally!" they added every word dripping with sarcasm. Even Azumi joined in with the laughter.

Sooner or later the guys decided to join in with the girls and said, "We feel sorry for you sluts to think we were jealous of you."

The girl suddenly realized that they were actually having a good time with the guys that they stopped laughing immediately and went back to the classroom followed by a confused Azumi. The guys realized they were also having a great with the girls laughing but felt disappointed that they stopped and went back into the classroom and college courses started 5min. later.

WITH THE GIRLS AFTER ALL THEIR CLASSES

They were all walking quietly to their college dorms until Azumi interrupted, "Okay I'm tired of this what's wrong."

Ino spoke quietly," Nothing's wrong really."

Temari added, "She's right noth..."

"Don't give me that shit! Just tell me what's wrong!" Azumi interrupted angrily.

"Fine, fine we'll tell you" Tenten assured Azumi. "Hina tell her!"

"Some friends." scoffed Hinata.

"Tell me already!" whined Azumi.

Hinata started the story, "Okay let's start from the beginning. We were all in the seventh grade. We were a group of friends and so were the guys. We were 12 1/2 and the guys were 13. Back then I liked Naruto, Ino was a Sasuke fangirl, Tema liked Shikamaru, and Ten still liked Neji. We started hanging around their group in hopes of getting together with our crush. Instead of me hanging around with Naruto liked I planned Sasuke and I actually got closer...," Hinata started giggling then continued,"... and we started to hang out with each other a lot. One day he took to his secret spot where there was a beautiful lake and he confessed to me and I confessed to him and we became a couple. All the Sasuke fangirls didn't like the idea and got mad, even Ino."

Ino continued," I was so jealous of Hinata I was just walking it off then I spotted Shikamaru and realized I didn't know this place. Turns out this was Shikamaru's favorite spot to watch the cloud. I decided I would hang with him for a while since we've been best friends since we were in diapers. We were laughing then out of nowhere we started kissing and after that we became boyfriend and girlfriend. It turns out was actually in love with him for a long time without knowing it, but I totally forgot about Tema and she was so pissed off about our relationship. You explain what happened next Tema." Ino finished off.

Temari resumed with the story, "I was so mad i just really needed ramen. Back then I liked ramen. Knowing Naruto is a ramen lover he happened to be their too. We started talking eventually I started to get more and more interested with him. We started hanging out there together daily. A week later I didn't just like ramen, I loved it because that's when Naruto and I confess to each other and hooked up. It was a weird place for confession but it was still special and romantic." Temari ended.

Everyone all turned their heads to Tenten to let her finish the story she wouldn't even budge until she saw Hinata's deathly glare she began her part of the story, "Everyone was hooked up except Neji and I..."

"Okay Tenten doesn't really know what happened so I'll explain." Hinata interrupted quickly then began, "Okay where were we. Oh ya right, Tenten and Neji were the only ones that weren't hooked up because they were too stubborn to tell each other their feelings then Shikamaru came up with an idea where we the girls ask Tenten to meet us after school in front of the janitors closet and the guys would do the same thing with Neji. When they got there we opened the janitors closet and pushed them in and well... Tenten I don't know what happened in the closet so you tell us." concluded Hinata.

"Okay."Tenten started, "Well when they pushed us in Neji fell right on top of me and since the janitors closet is so small we had no room to get up so we ended up stuck that way. We both were pissed off at first and were screaming at everybody to let us out and I think they left us there. Eventually we started talking like we were best friends or something then..."

"WHAT, TELL ME I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?"whined the girls.

"... he kissed me." Tenten continued. "After that we decided we would be a couple and we started talking again. Then we checked the time on Neji's watch and realized that it was 8 o' clock and nobody was coming for us which really pissed us off, but luckily it was Thursday because if it was Friday we would have been stuck there through the whole weekend!."

"Then why do you guys hate them so much?" Azumi asked questioningly.

Before Hinata could say 'baloney' Temari, Tenten, and Ino all quickly and sadly said," Hinata you tell her."

"Okay fine."

"This is gonna be bad..." thought Azumi," and ugly"

"Well..." Hinata began," We discovered that the guys had awesome singing voices and we pressured them to start a band. We tried everything, when we threatened that we were gonna break up with them they believed it and finally agreed. On their first performance everybody loved them, but that's when they started to change. We started to see them less and less and we also started to noticed that they were kinda avoiding us. Then one day they all wanted to meet us at the library. We thought they were gonna finally pay attention to us and hang out with us more, but it turns out they..."

"What did they do Hina chan?" asked Azumi.

After minutes of silence Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Temari all spoke in a dead voice with sadness dripping all over it, "They broke up with us."

The girls watched Azumi go into shock with her mouth wide open.

* * *

Girls:...

Azu chan: Please review for the girls' sakes. arigatou


	6. Ch6:Curious,Contest,5 Guys,Winners Are

Hot Yakuzas vs Kunoichi Chicz

Chap 6

I hope you enjoy

_Recap:_

_After minutes of silence Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Temari all spoke in a dead voice with sadness dripping all over it, "They broke up with us."_

_The girls watched Azumi go into shock with her mouth wide open._

* * *

"Th-th-th-those…" Azumi started. Hinata, Temari, Tenten, and Ino lifted up their heads to hear what Azumi had to say.

"THOSE MOTHER FUCKING BASTARDS! HOW CAN THEY FUCKING DO THAT TO YOU GUYS AND STILL NOT FELL FUCKING GUILTY?" Azumi stormed pointing at the girls.

"I know!" added Ino and Tenten with their fists in the air while Hinata and Temari fell on their heads anime style. (u kno like head on the ground and legs in the air)

"You guys have a point, but it doesn't matter anymore were gonna beat them at their own game." Hinata and Temari clarified after they recovered from Azumi's colorful outburst.

"But it still hurt." Hinata finished off.

"Yeah, you're right." The other girls agreed sighing including Azumi whose face suddenly turned gloomy.

"Wait a sec! Why is Azumi sighing with us!" observed Temari.

"Yeah, why is she!" Ino pointed out.

"You got a point." Hinata and Tenten agreed with a glint in their eyes. They girls started walking towards Azumi. Finally they cornered her to the wall all thinking 'she isn't telling us something' while Azumi was just hoping a teacher would just magically appear there screaming, "GET YOURS ASSES BACK TO YOUR FUCKING CLASSROOM!"Out of nowhere their teacher screams at the girls to get back to their classrooms for some class assembly. Azumi thought 'someone must really love me up there or I'm just damn lucky my ass was saved'. All the girls went back to their classroom.

When all the students got there the teacher, Kakashi, finally announced," UK college is gonna host a music festival, the students here can entertain the crowd with songs, and there's also gonna be a singing contest. All I know is that 1st prize is a 5 day trip to Suna and you can enter solo or in a group up to five people."

Five seconds of silence then suddenly the whole started cheering and talking about song ideas. Everyone exited the classroom, but poor wittle Azumi was so distracted she didn't realize Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Temari were ganging up on her. She totally freaked but was determined to not tell them a single word until she saw Hinata give her the 'I KNOW HOW TO TOTURE YOU IN UNIMAGINABLE WAYS THAT WILL EVENTUALLY KILL YOU SLOWLY' face.

"Fine, i guess it's my turn." Azumi gave up have jokingly to calm the atmosphere and half scared from Hinata's 'I KNOW HOW TO TOTURE YOU IN UNIMAGINABLE WAYS THAT WILL EVENTUALLY KILL YOU SLOWLY' face.

Right before she started she immediately turned gloomy, "Well it first off the guy was Itachi, Sasuke's older brother." she heard them all gasp but continued on," 4 years ago I was originally a Sasuke fan, but every time I tried to get a chance to talk to Sasuke I bumped into Itachi. Slowly my crush on Sasuke faded away and began to fall for Itachi. Then I confessed my love to him and it turns out he loved me too. We dated a lot for 7 months straight until he started helping with the Hot Yakuzas and soon he joined them. We started to date less and it got so bad that he had to schedule appointments for me to be able to see him which lasted for only about 5 minutes. A week after our first year anniversary of being a couple he told me I was cramping his style and it was ruining his image. Then he said that we were over." Azumi finished off with 1 breath wondering how she did that.(no offense Azumi but that TOTALLY sounds like Itachi well at least I THINK so)

All the girls collapsed into tears comforting each other. After they all calmed down Hinata's face brightened up when an idea popped into her head.

"Hey Azumi!" Hinata called a little way over excited. "Yeah..." Azumi replied gloomily. Hinata continued," Even though we've known you only for a few days instead of helping us with our clothing styles why don't you join our band!"

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA HINA CHAN!" screamed Ino and Temari.

"Of course I'll join, but I'm only gonna be a backup singer and I'll play the piano or keyboard!" Azumi perked up.

"Oh no you don't!" Ino spoke up quickly, "I heard you sing in the shower before Azumi, you have a brilliant voice like Hinata. Don't ask how i know it's just that your room is right next to ours. Please just be our other lead singer"

"Hmph! Fine, but only cus you begged." sighed Azumi defeated.

"OMG!" Temari blurted out of nowhere, "That's exactly what Hinata said to us when we begged her to be the lead singer."

"Ya, and first your all nice and stuff, then you scream out something colorful, and now you act a little like Itachi!" Hinata spoke out loud confuzzledly.

You would too if were his girlfriend." Azumi replied gloomily.

"OMG" Temari blurted out again, "Hinata said that too."

"Forget about that, all five of us can join the contest together now!" Tenten joined in.

"Sorry if this is gonna bring the mood down again, but Itachi is only a year older than Sasuke, so why haven't we seen him here." Ino asked.

"The answer to your question Ino is that Itachi went on a three week business trip for the band and should be back the day before the music festival." answered Azumi.

"Perfert, I know exactly which song we should sing. I only wrote it a couple of years ago and it's perfect for our situation. Well our situation when we were heartbroken." smiled Hinata.

"AWESOME!" The girls cheered.

"Wait!" Temari, Tenten, and Ino started. "How come we don't know about this song?

"That's for me to know and for you to never figure out."

"Isn't suppose to be 'and for you to find out." questioned Azumi.

"Well I made some revisions." smirked Hinata.

_**The day before the music festival**_

"I'm back, so update me on what's happening." Itachi said all Itachi-like typing some lyrics on the laptop on his lap.

"Well there's a music festival tomorrow." Sasuke mentioned.

"Don't forget the contest" Shikamaru added lazily.

"First prize is a week trip to Suna." Neji said.

"And we need to win that prize!" yelped Naruto.

"Anything else I should know." asked Itachi still typing away.

"Oh yeah, our only major competition are our ex-girlfriends." replied the boys emotionless while Itachi's laptop fell from his lap to the ground with wtf written all over his face.

_**The day of the music festival**_

So many people were there from different colleges. The girls found out some of the colleges from Suna were there too when they recognized five very familiar faces in the , who was not only the Hokage, but also the principal of UK college grabbed the mic and spoke unenthusiastically ," The singing contest will now begin! Our judges are gonna be the UK staff so make sure you impress them. Up first are Karin, Maki, Sakura, and Rin." (Otherwise known as the Hot Yakuzas recent ex-girlfriends)

Too Cool by Camp Rock

**Karin & Maki:**

I'm too cool for my dress

These shades don't leave my head

Everything you say is so irrelevant

You follow and I lead

You want to be like me

But your just a wannabe

love it or hate it

**Sakura & Rin:**

I can't help the way I am

Hope you don't misunderstand

**All:**

Cause I'm too cool

Yeah I'm too cool

To know you

Don't take it personal

Don't get emotional

You know it's the truth

I'm too cool for you

You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not

Exactly who you think you are

Can't tell you what you haven't got

When we walk into the room

I'm too cool for you

**Sakura & Rin:**

Lucky I'm so nice

Even I'm surprised

You are still allowed to be in my crew

Show you how it's done

If you want to be someone

Just watch me and you'll learn some

Me, myself, and I agree

You'll never catch up with me

**All:**

Cause I'm too cool

Yeah I'm too cool

To know you

Don't take it personal

Don't get emotional

You know it's the truth

I'm too cool for you

You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not

Exactly who you think you are

Can't tell you what you haven't got

When we walk into the room

I'm too cool for you

**Karin & Sakura:**

You see I'm all beauty, brains, and talents

I got it all

Well others have to try all their lives

Still they never get the call

That's the difference between you and me

Obviously

I'm a natural

I'm the real deal

**Maki & Rin:**

I can't help the way I am

Hope you don't misunderstand

**All:**

But I'm too cool

Yeah I'm too cool

To know you

Don't take it personal

Don't get emotional

You know it's the truth

I'm too cool for you

**All:**

Too cool

Yeah I'm too cool

To know you

Don't take it personal

Don't get emotional

You know it's the truth

I'm too cool for you

Some of the crowd cheered.

"Ok up next are Yuuri, Ikuze, Ichirin, and Daisuki."

Girl All the Bad Guys Want by Bowling for Soup

**Yuuri:**

8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'

To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.

Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring,

She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means.

**All:**

And when she walks,

All the wind blows and the angels sing.

She doesn't notice me!

**Ikuze:**

Cause she is watchin' wrestling

Creamin' over tough guys

Listenin' to rap metal

Turntables in her eyes

**All:**

It's like a bad movie

She is lookin' through me

If you were me, then you'd be

Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"

As I fail miserably,

Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.

She's the girl all the bad guys want!

**Ichirin:**

She likes the godsmack and I like agent orange

Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad

She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty

She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have

**All:**

And when she walks,

All the wind blows and the angels sing.

She'll never notice me!

**Daisuki:**

Cause she is watchin' wrestling

Creamin' over tough guys

Listenin' to rap metal

Turntables in her eyes

**Yuuri:**

She likes 'em with a mustache

Racetrack season pass

Drivin' in a Trans-Am

Does a mullet make a man?

**All:**

It's like a bad movie

She is lookin' through me

If you were me, then you'd be

Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"

As I fail miserably,

Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.

She's the girl all the bad guys want!

She's the girl all the bad guys want!

She's the girl all the bad guys want!

**Ikuze:**

There she goes again

With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair

She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated

All I wanted was to see her naked!

**Ichirin:**

Now I am watchin' wrestling

Tryin' to be a tough guy

Listenin' to rap metal

Turntables in my eyes

I can't grow a mustache

And I ain't got no season pass

All I got's a moped...moped...moped...

**Daisuki:**

It's like a bad movie

She is lookin' through me

If you were me, then you'd be

Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"

As I fail miserably,

Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.

**All:**

She's the girl all the bad guys want!

She's the girl all the bad guys want!

She's the girl all the bad guys want!

She's the girl all the bad guys want!

(There she goes again)

She's the girl all the bad guys want!

She's the girl all the bad guys want!

(There she goes again)

She's the girl all the bad guys want!

She's the girl all the bad guys want!

Some people cheered while a majority of the crowd were clapping very lightly and very slowly all thinking 'what the hell was that'.

_**After some more contestants**_

"Up next are the Hot Yakuzas!" Tsunade announced with venom. She didn't like what they did to her 'daughters' and Azumi was one of them.

The guys went up on stage kinda spooked from the looks they were getting from Tsunade.

"We're gonna rock the house tonight!" Naruto screamed through the mic.

"And we got our 5th member back from his trip!" Neji joined.

Shikamaru announced, "Welcome back our 5th member..."

"My brother, Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke interrupted as Itachi show his face to the crowd. Everyone was quiet.

_**Five seconds of awkward silence later...**_

The crowd was roaring and was screaming 'Hot Yakuzas' over and over again.

Make it Rain(Remix) by DJ Khaled feat. R. Kelly, T.I., Rick Ross, Birdman, Lil' Wayne, Fat Joe...

**Shikamaru**

Whoo!

Sasuke, (Its Shikamaru bitches! Owww!) You don't have to turn off your red light...

**Naruto:**

Static!

Let's make it rain on these ninjaz (Remix!)

**All:**

Yeah, I'm in this bitch with the terror

Gotta handful of stacks, better grab an umbrella

I make it rain, I make it rain (Remix!)

I'm in this bitch with the terror (We back! Let's go!)

Gotta handful of stacks, better grab an umbrella

I make it rain, I make it rain I make it rain on them hoes

I make it rain, I make it rain (Remix! Remix! We back!)

I make it rain, I make it rain on them hoes

**Itachi:**

If you drilling these chicks they like Major Payne

When I make it rain, they be like "yo... do it again"

From the club to the coupe, inside my gates

Up in my bedroom screaming that you're the snake

They was perty perty, and I was flirty flirty

Lil' dro, lil' bub now they getting' dirty dirty

Don't ax me what my name is, stupid bitch I'm famous

You gon' make me aim this

Leave your ass brainless

I'm tryin' to stay R&B

But these streets is a part of me

So don't get it twisted

You see I order one bottle, then I fuck with one model

Then I order more bottles, now I got more models

I'm from that city where them ninjaz don't play mayn

I take a chick to my room like caveman

So ask your girlfriend my name, I bet she go

"Skeet skeet skeet, Weatherman 'bout to make it rain!"

**All:**

Yeah, I'm in this bitch with the terror

Gotta handful of stacks, better grab an umbrella

I make it rain, I make it rain (Remix!)

I'm in this bitch with the terror (We back! Let's go!)

Gotta handful of stacks, better grab an umbrella

I make it rain, I make it rain I make it rain on them hoes

I make it rain, I make it rain (Remix! Remix! We back!)

I make it rain, I make it rain on them hoes

**Sasuke:**

Blat, blat, blat, blat, hey Neji uh let me git 'em

It's young money and we on like the television

The weather channel, but I do not broadcast

I throw up more cash, and change the forecast

Your boyfriend is lame, I make it rain on you

He never make it rain, like Southern California

Where's your umbrella? Now get your raincoat

Baby I make it flood, now you gon' need a boat

Hinata was beyond pissed listening to Sasuke sing while he smirked deviously at her.

**Neji:**

Fresh to death on 'em

We throwin' money on 'em

Stay fly, 25s when we ride on 'em

Alligator suede, custom with the shades

Make it snow in the club, bitches know we paid

Stay shy rockin' Gucci in the Bentley (Super fly)

White rose for my broad on them 23s

Goin' to the club, ninja in a new fleet

All red doors up, doin' it like a real G

Neji was looking at Tenten, who was btw had a twitching eye, the whole time with a fake smile the whole time.

**All:**

Yeah, I'm in this bitch with the terror

Gotta handful of stacks, better grab an umbrella

I make it rain, I make it rain (Remix!)

I'm in this bitch with the terror (We back! Let's go!)

Gotta handful of stacks, better grab an umbrella

I make it rain, I make it rain I make it rain on them hoes

I make it rain, I make it rain (Remix! Remix! We back!)

I make it rain, I make it rain on them hoes

**Shikamaru:**

Come see me a crackin', in the club flossin'

40 thou' in my stacks, 20 stacks in my jeans

No real boss ninjaz do real boss things

We bout that shit, you just talkin'

You'nna slang rocks? Then how with my girls

In the 430 down the strip I zoom?

Gonna drop it day real but I feel like Joe

Big glock I carry make a real big BOOM

Make moves like a young tycoon

I come through like a young typhoon

Category 3, don't be category me

Like you can get a better salary to me

El capitan, game Numbero Uno

I flood pussy clubs, ask any stripper you know

Shikamaru smiled devilishly watching Ino fume at him.

**Naruto:**

Ace mizzy get all the hoes

Gonna teach them shit they want to know

Like fuck that pussy ass 9-4 girl

Make that bucket a pot of gold

It ain't no money like custom money

It ain't no bitch like a hustle bunny

Ain't no bitch gettin' none of my money

That why the money gotta clear to protect it from me

She gotta ride for the A, hop for the A

Live for the minute or be out for the day

Hop the metal while lookin hot in stilettos

Gotta rock with a bezzle on the trigger finger

Boss bitch of the ghetto, my Konoha Trina

Talk shit to a ninja with the 'blama beamed up

When I see her gotta handle my bui-nah

I gotta give her one of these in the back of the team truck

**All:**

Yeah, I'm in this bitch with the terror

Gotta handful of stacks, better grab an umbrella

I make it rain, I make it rain (Remix!)

I'm in this bitch with the terror (We back! Let's go!)

Gotta handful of stacks, better grab an umbrella

I make it rain, I make it rain I make it rain on them hoes

I make it rain, I make it rain (Remix! Remix! We back!)

I make it rain, I make it rain on them hoes

**Sasuke:**

305 in my yayo

Hey Naruto, call Neji up

Let him know I'm bout to roll up

I just ran outta money

I need to borrow 50 thousand cash

Come through baby, make it rain

E class on the way to you

Gotta a hundred grand for you

Triple Cs

Oh yeah it's the remix

I be reppin my city

Blowin hundreds and fiftys

If the head, right Ricky there every night

Joey I was listenin'

Uh, dubs, spinnin' rims

Time to spend some dividends

My money they swimmin' in

Ross, I'm a boss (I'm a boss) I'm the mayor (I'm the mayor)

Make it rain (Make it rain!), on these haters (on these haters!)

Get your umbrella fella, cause we blowin'

hella chedda, I'm the nigga that you scared of

Cause no one can do it better

**Itachi:**

Your crack girly

80s crack baby's momma paid me

Maybach, fly Mercedes

Birth that, drop a baby

Them perty ladies, they drive me crazy

Them skies is hazy, I'll pop like 80

Someone tell Mr. Bentley to bring his umbrella

Katrina not, its just a one fella

Who got dumb chedda, and need a brain surgeon

Got me a designated thower, cause my hand's hurtin'

I make it rain, its cock-eyed bitch

It's not a game, I'm 'bout those locos rich

Ain't nothing wrong with wanting a happy ending

And we don't need a hotel, we park in lot pimpin'

Bitch!

Itachi looked at Azumi with a playful smirk

**All:**

Yeah, I'm in this bitch with the terror

Gotta handful of stacks, better grab an umbrella

I make it rain, I make it rain (Remix!)

I'm in this bitch with the terror (We back! Let's go!)

Gotta handful of stacks, better grab an umbrella

I make it rain, I make it rain I make it rain on them hoes

I make it rain, I make it rain (Remix! Remix! We back!)

I make it rain, I make it rain on them hoes

All the guys were smirking at Hinata and her gang.

The audience roared clapping and shouting except the Kunoichi Chicz. the girls were really mad now. The guys treated girls like whores who go for rich men.

The crowd continued to cheer for the Hot Yakuzas sinced they didn't leave the stage.

Eventully... (more like five seconds to me) Tsunade kicked them off stage.

Finally Tsunade announced, "Up next is our final act and is my favorite band. Give it up for... well you'll find out soon!" Tsunade finished off happily.

The crowd started roaring, shouting, screaming, and cheered for the Kunoichi Chicz as they became visible on stage. The guys were surprised to see and obviously hear how popular the girls became in such a short time. They also noticed five dudes who were waving and winking at the girls, who were also waving and winking back at them. Now the Hot Yakuzas were hot... HOT WITH JEASOULY AND FURY.

The girls screamed in the mic, "These are for the five guys in Suna that are in the crowd right now. Now Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru were all thinking, 'what the hell is their relationship together.'

Damaged by Danity Kane

**Hinata:**

Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?

Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?

Tell me,

Are-are-are-are you?

Are you patient,

Understanding?

Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I

Sasuke was now totally pissed off at himself thinking, "How could I break up with her! I'm such a bloody dumbass! Before she was cute and now she's like so flaming hot that i could bake cookies on her."

**All:**

I've tried every remedy

And nothing seems to work for me

**Azumi:**

Baby, (baby)

This situation's driving me crazy

And I really wanna be your lady

But the one before you left me so

Itachi said to himself,"Why did i break up with her again. She is so hot, i must have been very stupid to break up with a chick like her.

**Temari, Ino, and Tenten:**

Damaged, damaged

Damaged, damaged

I thought that I should let you know

That my heart is

Damaged, damaged

So damaged (so damaged)

And you can blame the one before

**Hinata and Temari:**

So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?

(Baby, I gotta know)

How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?

(What you are gonna do, baby?)

How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?

(Baby, I gotta know)

How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?

(What you are gonna do?)

**Azumi:**

Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?

Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?

Tell me,

Are-are-are-are you?

Are you patient,

Understanding?

'Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I

**Hinata and Azumi:**

You try to gain my trust

Talking is not enough

Actions speak louder than words

You gotta show me something

My heart is missing some pieces

I need this puzzle put together again

**Temari, Ino, and Tenten:**

Damaged, damaged

Damaged, damaged

I thought that I should let you know

That my heart is

Damaged, damaged

So damaged (so damaged)

And you can blame the one before

The other Hot Yakuzas that were't Uchihas felt so stupid as they watched their ex-girlfriends sing on stage.

**All:**

Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t?

Cause it d-a-m-a-g-e-d?

Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t?

**Azumi:**

Tell me are you up for the challenge

Cause my heart is

**All:**

Damaged, damaged

Damaged, damaged

I thought that I should let you know

That my heart is

Damaged, damaged

So damaged (so damaged)

And you can blame the one before

Damaged, damaged

damaged, damaged

I thought that I should let you know

That my heart is

Damaged, damaged

So Damaged (so damaged)

And you can blame the one before

**Hinata:**

So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?

How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?

How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?

How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?

**Hinata and Azumi:**

My heart is

Damaged,

Damaged,

Damaged

My heart is

Damaged,

Damaged,

Damaged

My heart is

Damaged,

Damaged,

Damaged

My heart is

Damaged,

Damaged,

Damaged

My heart is

Damaged

"Whoa! Now wasn't that just amazing! All the contestants go backstage" Tsunade announced.

The crowd were just went ballistic chanting Kunoichi Chicz over and over again meanwhile the Hot Yakuzas noticed the five dudes from earlier walking with the Kunoichic Chicz back stage where most other contestants went. Soon or later they joined the group backstage waiting to see who won and at the same time restraining themselves from strangling the five mysterious dudes who were acting a little too familiar with their exs.

Everybody at the festival who were talking and socializing just shut up when they saw Tsunade getting ready to announce the winners.

Tsunade grabbed the mic and announced, "The time we all have been waiting for. This envelope I'm holding will tell us the winners of singing contest." Tsunade took a little pause to open the envelope and was surprised by what she read. She continued in a daze, "And the winners are...

* * *

Girls: we won rite Azu chan. plz don't tell us we lost

Azu chan: You'll see in the next chapter

Hinata: so NOT fair

Azumi: u said it Hina chan

Azu chan: life isn't fair. Too bad!

Ino: So we lost!

Azu chan: I never said that

Temari: We won!

Azu chan: I never said that either

Tenten: Wait don't tell me we...

Azu chan: *covers Tenten's mouth and duct tapes it shut and throws her in the closet*... say another word and you'll join ten chan *_says murderously*_

Girls:...

Azu chan: Good *_says evilly*_

_*back to normal*_ plz review *_acting like nothing just happened*_


	7. Ch7:Say What,Decisions,Nostalgia,Aw Crap

Hot Yakuzas vs Kunoichi Chicz

chap 7

Enjoy!

:)

_Recap:_

_Tsunade grabbed the mic and announced, "The time we all have been waiting for. This envelope I'm holding will tell us the winners of singing contest." Tsunade took a little pause to open the envelope and was surprised by what she read. She continued in a daze, "And the winners are..._

* * *

"And the winners are Sakura, Karin, Maki, and Rin…" The four girls went on stage to accept their award.

The crowd went in an uproar and you could hear random shouts, "What the Hell!" "Are the judges drunk or something?" "No way, you have got to be kidding me!" "Is this some kind of joke?" "They cheated!" "They can't even sing!" "Get them of stage!"

As the crowd kept on booing them Kakashi had slipped on stage and sheepishly handed the correct envelope to Tsunade. Tsunade punched him off stage for scaring her like that. Luckily he landed back at the judge's panel. Tsunade glared and shooed Sakura, Karin, Maki, and Rin off the stage.

"There seems to be a misunderstanding! I was handed the wrong envelope!" Now opening the 'REAL' envelope her eyes were shocked to see what she had just read! "It seems that we have a tie! Kunoichi Chicz as well as the Hot Yakuzas have won the contest and the prize to the 5 day trip to Suna!"

The crowd was quiet for a while but then thought both their favorite band group had won and then started cheering wildly. Shouts of, "I knew it!" "Those other 4 girls couldn't have one!" "Almost had me there!" "This makes way more sense!"

During the crowds wild shouts and cries for the Kunoichi Chicz and Hot Yakuzas the guys were smirking thinking that getting the girls back would be getting easier and easier while the girls on the other hand were pissed!

Girls' POV

Later that night in their dorms the girls were going somewhat ballistic! "I can't believe they tied with us!" cried a very agitated Ino. "Yeah and with a song like that too!" exclaimed Hinata exasperatedly. "They had some nerve smirking at us like they did!" said Temari in a deadly voice. "I wonder... Can I take care of them." said Tenten in a very creepy voice.

They soon heard a knock on their door. Hinata went to go open it back she was slammed by the door into the wall. The rest of the girls sweat dropped realizing Azumi had kicked it open.

"I heard what you said Tenten and I'm with you all the way!" She screamed with a burning fire in her eyes.

Temari who recovered from Azumi's outburst before Ino spoke before there would be more chaos to unfold, "Tenten, Azumi let's be rational about this!"

"And not slam me into the freakin' wall with a door!" Hinata interrupted angrily as she recovered.

Temari then continued, "Remember you guys! We're here to beat the guys at their own game! Sure roughing them up would be nice… (No Temari Don't Go To The Dark Side!)… But we have to play fair.

"I'm with Tema on this!" agreed Ino who finally snapped out of her state of shock.

"Um so are we gonna give them our answers?" Hinata said quickly to change the subject.

"Well the Desert Assassins have been waiting for an answer for over a month. We really should give them an answer." Ino added.

"Oh my Kami that song might have confused them!" the pinkette realized.

"Btw I didn't know one of the Desert Assassins members asked you out." Temari stated while looking at Azumi.

"Well I was born in Suna and lived there until I was 13 and Shino and I had been buddies for 10 years. I bumped into him when his band were on tour around Konoha about a year ago and we have kept in touch since and last month he had asked me out, But I still wasn't sure about my answer." Azumi answered explaining herself.

"Oh that makes sense." the rest of the girls said nodding their heads.

"Um well so about the guys, well I guess they might make another move after that song we sang to them. Why don't we just finalize things on our trip to Suna?" Tenten suggested.

"Sure, but I'm still annoyed that we have to go with _them_!" Ino fumed. "I mean seriously we should have just won!"

"Well when you think out it their music wasn't all that bad." Hinata defended.

"Yeah, besides the lyrics they do play and sing well." Temari added.

"You guys have a point." Azumi joined in.

"Are we seriously going there?" Tenten said.

"Well we have liked them for so long. Hell, most of our songs revolve around them! It's only natural." Ino chimed.

"Even after these years they still have a hold on us." Tenten said finally giving in.

"You know I sometimes find myself thinking about Naruto, especially when I eat ramen. Every bowl of ramen reminds me of him."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I started cloud gazing and I swear I see pineapples everywhere!"

"You know every time there's a storm I expect Itachi to call me to make me feel safe. I end up crying when there's no call."

"I haven't let my hair down since… well yeah you all know… he'd run his fingers through my hair whenever we were just chilling with each other. There are times when I can't help but miss Neji."

A silence broke up between the girls. Hinata had all the girls' eyes on her waiting for her to join in.

"I can't forgive him. I just can't!"

The girls were surprised, but knew that Hinata took this break up the worst.

"He promised to take care of me, to protect me, to love me!

… To not hurt me…" the girls started to encircle Hinata and hold her for comfort. "There are moments when I wish it was all a dream, but I'm glad we started a band! I'm also happy we met Gaara, Lee, Shino, Kiba, and even Kankuro!"

"Yeah even Kankuro!" Ino joined in with a chuckle.

"You know Gaara has helped me with a lot of things, but he really did help me with the whole Sasuke thing. I'm thinking of giving him a chance" Hinata whispered the last part, but the girls were able to hear.

"I considered giving Shino a chance too, but I'm still not sure about how I feel about Itachi. Part of me hates him, but another part of me can't help but love him." Azumi added.

"I know what you mean." Ino joined.

"Tell me about it." said Temari.

"Dammit! We're doing it again!" Tenten interrupted. "How are we gonna make any decisions if we're not sure about how we feel about the boys!"

The girls just looked at each other with the word crap written on their faces.

"This is gonna be a long trip isn't it?" Hinata said with a sigh. The other just nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Azu chan: OMG! I'm so sorry you guys! I thought I gave up on this story, but I just could do it and after maybe what's two years I finally got another chapter up. Also another sorry for a short chapter this time.

Temari: About time!

Hinata: Yeah I've been working in your other story while waiting for you to update this one.

Ino: I'd like to know why it took you so long with Hot Yakuzas vs Kunoichi Chicz when you had time to start on Temptation VS Fatal Attraction! Hmmmmmmmm? Can you answer that?

Azu chan: Sorry when I decided to not give up on Hot Yakuzas vs Kunoichi Chicz I just didn't feel for the story like I did before. I got a whole bunch of new ideas and I wanted to use them to make a new story, Temptation VS Fatal Attraction. Plus I wanted to try to give the characters more personality and thought rather than just dialogue. Right now I'm hoping to just getting my mojo going for Hot Yakuzas vs Kunoichi Chicz.

Tenten: I'll buy it!

Azumi: You're seriously gonna let her get away with this!

Tenten: Well I don't mind Temptation VS Fatal Attraction. I like it.

Hinata and Ino: With Tenny, the story is nice and we do have more personality.

Temari: I don't mind now since I was finally introduced in it.

Azumi: Well then, where the hell do I come in that story! I've been replaced by Sakura!

Azu chan: Well technically you're me but as a character in my story and I don't plan on using you/ (me) in Temptation VS Fatal Attraction. Sakura fits with Sasuke better than a character similar to me anyways.

Azumi: Pfft. Fine! Well don't forget to review!

Hinata, Ino, Temari, and Tenten: Please check out Azu chan's other story, Temptation VS Fatal Attraction!

Azu chan: Hahaha I know that it's been mentions a lot but please do check it out! Please review too! Oh and another thing. You'll see the next chapter up when you see it. I can't promise to update in any certain amount of time anymore. Sorry again and thanks for being patient! I just hope I update sooner for your sake!


End file.
